Comfort in Another's Arms
by LiliannaRose
Summary: When Draco is fifteen, Lucius cheats on Narcissa. Hurt, she finds comfort in the arms of a certain Hogwarts potions professor. What happens when she finds herself pregnant with his child and Lucius wants her back?


**Comfort in Another's Arms**

_A Severus and Narcissa Story(Narcissa is Severus's age here!)_

Chapter 1: Hurt

"How could you, Lucius?" Narcissa demanded, struggling hard not to cry.

Lucius simply shrugged. "She was beautiful...and Pureblood."

"So you _sleep _with her?!"

"Of course. The last time I slept with a Pureblood, nine months later she had my son, Draco."

"So I am not beautiful?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow as she wiped away tears.

"Look, Narcissa, I've had a busy day-"

"Sleeping with other women!"

Lucius growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently, then he let go- by pushing her so she landed with a _thud _onto the ground. "Maybe I needed a little fun, okay? It's not like _you _haven't been sleeping around like the filthy slut you are!"

"I haven't! I'm the faithful one in this marriage, Lucius!"

Lucius looked her up and down. "We haven't slept together since Draco-"

"We have. We've slept in the same bed, haven't we?" Narcissa asked coldly.

This earned her a hard slap across the face.

She held her face, then sighed, and smoothed out her dress. She looked around the drawing room. "This isn't for me anymore." She started walking away.

Lucius grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back towards himself. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I need some air," Narcissa said in her coldest voice, yanking out of his grasp. She now had a large red mark on her face and her arm.

"Be back in time to cook my dinner! You shall do a house-elf's job as punishment!" Lucius growled, rubbing his temples.

* * *

Narcissa cried as she walked around. Who would help her? Bellatrix was in Azkaban, and she was sure Andromeda would never forgive her. _Severus, _Narcissa thought, _surely Severus will help me. We've always been friends, ever since or first year! _

Narcissa Apparated to Spinner's end, glancing around cautiously. She walked up to and gently knocked on Severus's door. He knew she only supported the Death Eaters was because Lucius forced her to. And, so she could keep Draco safe. She knew he was merely Dumbledore's spy, which she had learned the year previous. She, herself, had soon become a spy for Dumbledore, without Lucius's knowledge.

Severus saw her from his window after hearing the knock on the door, and rushed to let her in, silently closing the door behind her. "Narcissa, what are you thinking?! It's too dangerous for you to be out on your own."

Narcissa couldn't hide her tears any longer. She buried her face into her hands.

"Are you okay? Cold? How long were you out there in the snow?" Severus asked, grabbing her wrists gently and removing her hands from her lovely face.

"I-I'm fine." She choked out.

"Can I get you anything? Some tea?"

"Severus you are so kind!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her. "Why were- _are- _you crying?" He asked, holding her at arm's length now.

"L-Lucius has b-been cheating on m-me. I don't know wh-who else to go t-to."

He hugged her again, tightly this time. "You came to the right place," he said, patting her back, unsure of how he should comfort her. "Narcissa?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't know how he could have cheated on you. You're beautiful, kind, smart, talented at magic, caring...there are so many wonderful traits to you. I don't understand how he failed to see it. Narcissa, if he cheats on you again, come back here, and I promise to try to help you feel better, like I am now. He doesn't deserve you, Narcissa. He fails-"

Narcissa cut him off, placing her lips on his. They held the kiss for a while, then both backed away, blushing. Each started to apologize immediately.

"I shouldn't have-"

"I don't know what-"

"It's just-"

"Lucius shouldn't have-"

"Severus, I-"

"Narcissa, I-"

Their last two words, which were the same, overlapped. At the same time, they said: "-love you."

Severus looked at her, watching her blue eyes. "Neither of us deserve you, Narcissa, yet we both want you."

Narcissa reached out and stroked his cheek with her delicate, soft hand. "How long?"

"Since we left Hogwarts."

"Why didn't I see?" She murmured to herself.

"I'm good at hiding my feelings."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice, Severus."

"It's fine..." Severus assured her. "He stole you from me, then he goes and cheats on you," Severus held back a small growl.

"Severus, I want to make this up to you."

Severus took one of her hands and gave it a tight squeeze. "You don't have to."

"I feel like I do..."

"Fine. Talk things out with Lucius. Demand to know why he cheated on you. Find that out for me."

"All right..."

* * *

_**AN: First story, whatcha think? Please review!**_


End file.
